thegormitifandomcom-20200214-history
Gormiti: The New Adventures
Gormiti: The New Adventures is a new series of Gormiti being released 2012 (Figures and TV show) in Italy and 2013/2014 in the UK and US. Main Characters Good Agrom Agrom is the key identification character for viewers - a kid who's suddenly given the greatest power known in his world. The virtuous and curious Earth prince has a strong sense of his own destiny, as well as a kind and open soul. He's willing to stick his neck out for a friend or stranger. Knowing that he comes from a tribe that is very set in its ways, Agrom strives to prove that the only way to save Gorm and help the Gormiti thrive is by bringing the long-separated tribes together and working cooperatively. Agrom's powers over earth allow him to bulk up his appearance by drawing racks and stones from his surroundings. He uses these earthen elements to construct body armor for himself. In this armored state he possesses increased strength and is less vulnerable to physical attacks. Beyond that, he can fold and bend his body to form a huge, rock-like wheel that carries away his enemies. Agrom's tribe tolerates him for now, but has no intention of following a leader that always insists on change. They aren't interested in the bigger picture that lies beyond the walls of their kingdom. As a result Agrom's closest ally within his tribe is Kondo - his friend since childhood who would stand beside Agrom against any threat. Kondo believes more than anyone that Agrom will one day be king ... even when Agrom himself does noto Special Powers: Agrom + Noctis = Boulder Basher - a rapid fire rock cannon Agrom + Tasaru = Rock and Roller - a giant rack wheel with a tree axel than can demolish anything in its path Agrom + Piron = Earth Mover - a directional mudslide. Noctis In terms of personality, the Air prince is the most overbearing of the young heroes. He acts like he knows all there is to know about Gorm, their powers, and the legendary Heart of Gorm itself. But in truth, he's just a kid like the rest of them! What Noctis doesn't know, he simply makes up with great authority. He gets angry when his fellow princes call him on it - even though they're usually right at sniffing out Noctis's fabrications. Noctis comes from a very powerful family, so he recognizes himself as a "prince" in the truest sense of the word. In fact, he pretty much thinks he should be in charge! In his mind, he's almost royalty. His family has never forgotten the legends of the Gorm Stones, but decades of retelling the tale has definitely resulted in the blurring of some "facts." For all of his bluster, when the action kicks off and he accesses his Gorm Stone, Noctis shows great skill in his use of his powers. Even when he rubs his fellow princes the wrong way, his attitude is offset by his undeniable skill. Not only does he display control over winds and storms, he is also able to fly by lifting himself (or others) on cushions of air. When he gets really wound up, Noctis can rotate the lower half of his body fast enough to generate a tornado effect. And the truth is, a lot of his attitude is rooted in pressure from his tribe to be the best. To them, he is their soon-to-be king. In return, Noctis draws upon the belief of his tribe, giving him good reason to be so confident. The more time Noctis hangs out with the other young princes the more fun he becomes. But it only takes a moment back around his family to hit that reset button! Noctis' father, Nadar, is his closest confidant, but has a difficult time embracing the diversity of his son's Gorm allies. He does not understand Noctis's need to look outside the walls of their own kingdom for inspiration. Special Powers: Noctis + Agrom = Sandscreen - a cloak-like cloud of fine airborne sand - for camouflage or abrasive attack Noctis + Tasaru = Velocileaf - Highly focused wind gusts bounced off of plant surfaces directed by Tasaru creating focused air beams that act like laser beams Noctis + Piron = Waterfall- Water nodules raised in the air where they freeze and fall as ice bombs. Tasaru The Tree Prince is the youngest of the four main heroes. Enthusiastic and impressionable, he is also the most willing to follow Agrom's lead. His lack of experience in the world finds him looking for leadership from others. This open-minded eagerness always points the way to the future, but being so agreeable also makes him the most gullible of his friends. Tasaru is definitely entertaining. He's got a sharp sense of humor, the heart of a practical joker and is quick to make a clever quip. It is both his youthfulness and his love of laughter that leaves his tribe lacking faith that he can become their protector, let alone their king. When Tasaru calls on the power of his Gorm stone, all surrounding plant matter envelops him, making him bigger and stronger. He also becomes psychically attuned to the vegetation of Gorm which he exhibits amazing control over. Thick, unbreakable vines can snake off his body to attackone such vine has a hook-like gnarled branch, that can grab hold of objects. Tasaru can also fire sharp wooden "pine needles" from his hands and fingers. Tasaru is accompanied at all times by a "familiar" - Se bi - a small bird creature who can speak! sebi is like the angel on Tasaru's shoulder - encouraging mature decisions and often frustrated when Tasaru charges ahead without thinking. Special Powers: Tasaru + Agrom = Plantepillar - Vines that tunnel underground to attack a distance away Tasaru + Noctis = Tornator - A tornado of hard hitting plant debris Tasaru + Piron = Flytrapper - A piron directed water shoot that slides adversaries into the mouth of a giant venus flytrap kind of plant to imprison them. Piron The Water Prince has a deep, spiritual, philosophical approach to things. He's always about going with the flow, even if that means doing something his fellow heroes don't agree with or understand. He's a little aloof at times and while it comes across as being "spacey" he's actually extremely smart. Piron has command over ali things liquid, which includes sections of his own physical form. When he powers up, he can fire water missiles, create liquid shields, and even shape water slides for his fellow princes to travel on. When he enters a body of water, his physical form takes on the appearance of that liquid rendering him invisible to enemies. Much like his physical form, Piron is the toughest prince to n ail down, and there are times when his commitment to the greater good of Gorm is called into question. But when the battle cry calls out, there's no doubt that Piron will come through. Piron has a twin named Deron, who is secretly jealous of his brother's Gorm-Stone-granted abilities. Although supportive to Piron's face, Deron secretly plots against him behind the scenes and may even be working with Magor. Special Powers: Piron + Agrom = Hydrochasms - Crevaces suddenly opened by Agrom and just as suddenly refilled with water by Piron so that Lava baddies get dunked Piron + Noctis = Mist Fist - A hard-hitting wall of air-atomized water Piron +Tasaru = Double Douse - Water-propelled tree-trunk battering rams. OLD SAGE Old Sage is a withered wizard from eons past. His greatest mystery is his connection to Magor. Eventually it will be revealed that they are brothers! Old Sage is a long-Iost Gormiti from the enigmatic Volcano Tribe. Where Magor uses his powers to burn and destroy, Old Sage uses his to illuminate and warm, helping the Gormiti to grow and evolve. When Old Sage's heritage is finally revealed, the magnitude of his secret will threaten the already fragile unity of the four Gormiti princes. But it will also provide the key to their ultimate mission: embracing the Volcano People and healing the island once and for all. The Glass Empress The Glass Empress is an enigma, but a powerful ally if the Princes can learn to head her cautions. She is literally nature personified. She communicates with the young princes only when summoned by them through their Gorm Stones. The Empress is the living persona of the unified natural forces of Gorm. In some regards she is the embodiment of The Way. Her presence is "godlike", meaning she can choose her own form of appearance - anything fram a human-sized ghost form to prajecting her face on the entire side of a Gorm mountain range. At first, only Agrom can see her, and for a while everyone thinks he's plain crazy, but in time all the princes learn to see her through her signs in the natural world. Her kindness is balanced by a fiery rage for those that would harm the world she represents, but she regards the princes like sons and is a motherly force to them...when they are treating her world with care. While an ally, Glass Empress is not a force to be taken lightly. A mysterious presence, she often talks through nature itself - her voice on the wind or her caution resonating within the creaking of trees. The princes talk about her far more than they talk to her. They know she is to be contacted only in times of great urgency. And even then, she's not always guaranteed to answer their calI. While her relationship with Old Sage is a long and sometimes complicated one, she has a deep and ancient memory concerning all secrets of the island world. The Empress seems to be directly connected to the Heart of Gorm...Agrom wonders if it didn't perhaps originate with her. Evil Magor Currently a shadow of his former self, Magor of the Dark Places is a vengeful ruler. Imprisoned for thousands of years in a bed of cooled magma, his exile has come to a mysterious end. Something has released his dark soul on the modern era! We will discover during the series that a Traitor has actually handed him Old Sage's Gorm Stone to awaken him l). But time has left Magor with injuries that currently limit his mobility. Commanding a slowly-massing legion of traops fram beneath a volcano, Magor's power is reduced, but increasing daily. Magor wants one thing ... well actually, four things: the ancient Gorm Stones that Agrom and the other princes possesso As unwitting targets of his new dark plans, it will be a long while before the princes come face-to-face with Magor himself ... and by then, his powers will surely grown dramatically! Andrall A bright being of pure magma, Andrall was third in line for succession to the Volcano Kingdom. But unwilling to wait for a turn at a throne that would almost certainly go to his brother, Andrall opted to accept the offer ma de to him by Magor: free him from his molten prison in the Volcano Kingdom (exposed by the Gormquake) and Magor would make him his number two officer in the new world order. Andrall accepted, believing that the weak-Iooking Magor would not live much longer and that then and only then would he rule Gorm with a molten fist. Andrall has a black heart to be su re, but his Achilles heel is his nobility. Dark and twisted as he is, his sense of honor, chivalry, and duty often get in the way of what he wants. Sceven A shadowy figure who refuses to let anyone know which tribe he called his own before slipping over to the dark side of power and madness. He dipped his body in lava to become lava and now his touch withers and wilts any organic material that stands between him and what he seeks. Beneath flowing robes that conceal his true form, Sceven moves with great difficulty. There are rumors that he has used arcane arts and a mutated Gorm Stone to reform his body into that of an ultimate Lord, but that the powers he used corrupted his very being and left him powerful, yet crippled. Fune Part trickster, part ninja, Fume is a stealth combatant, spy, and generai thorn in the side of our heroes. At least he has a sense of humor about it! Just this side of crazy, Fume is not above taunting his prey, "playing with his food before he cooks it" as he likes to say. He is flighty, difficult to control (even for Magor), and if someone "hotter" were to come along, who knows where his loyalties would lie. For now, however, Fume is Magor's go-to scout and generai bringer-of-chaos, and that's just the way he likes it ... laughing all the way! Firespitter A loud and obnoxious Gormiti, Firespitter is always talking trash to the princes in an attempt to goad them into an unwise battle. Firespitter is the most reviled of Magor's army because he is a never-ending stream of bad dialogue. But don't be fooled by his bluster. In a fight, Firespitter becomes a living flame-thrower! He has the innate ability to shoot massive streams of lava out of his mouth that can burn even the toughest rock! The Lava Minons Once gormiti of all shapes and types, the lava minions have been translormed by Magor's gorm sto ne into a mindless army of soldiers. Their appearance is indistinguishable lram next - large gapping mouths, blank lid-Iess eyes, and a Ilaming hand that they use as a torch. They often act as back up to Magor's lieutenants as the volcano people move their way across the land. Specialist Gormiti This Gormiti, known as Specialists, are the creatures our heroes encounter in their many adventures. They each have a specific power or ability that is as unique to them as their various personalities! After the defeat of Magor and the division of Gorm, these Specialists lost their connection to the Heart of Gorm, which ultimately led them to retreat back inside their elements. Because of the instabilities and bad conditions on the island (walls, isolation, selfishness) they are weak and waiting to come out fram nature and be awoken - waiting for the power of the Gorm Stones to find and recharge them. In times of trouble, a Lord can cali on a Specialist Gormata to join him in battle! Specialists, when found using the Quatenus, can be minor players in a story, only called upon when our heraes need their assistance, or they can be the centerpieces of a story itself. The Specialists can be sea, earth, air, forest, or even volcanic. They are unique for two reasons - the afore-mentioned power that gives them a special edge in battle, and the fact that they must be found and awakened by our heroes. The discovery of a Specialist might trigger a storyline or even a batti e, but if the Specialist pledges his allegiance to one of our heroes, they forge a very special bond. Elemental Gormiti - are also known as Elementals. Elementals are the equivalent of single-celled organisms in our ecosystem -alive, but not conscious. Using the power of the Gorm Stones, a prince can cali upon Elementals and command them to do his bidding. Big things come in small packages, as these tiny Elementals can be commanded to form weapons and vehicles from the very building blocks of the island! As the heroes learn more about themselves, they also learn how to unlock the secrets of Gorm, unleashing bigger and better Elementals to join them in the fight! Both Magor and our heroes know that whoever finds and awakens these Elementals first will not just win the battle, but the war!